You're So Pretty When You Smile
by Demonic Dreamer
Summary: Shuichi gets sick in the stupidest of manners, one that only he could pull off. Honestly, sometimes I think Ryuichi only exists to make Shuichi look smart... Anyway, Yuki of course has to take care of him.


Author's Note: I was shoveling snow, and this happened.

Summary: Shuichi gets sick in the stupidest of manners, one that only he could pull off. Honestly, sometimes I think Ryuichi only exists to make Shuichi look smart.

Rating: PG-13, for dirty thoughts.

Disclaimer: Does it say Maki Murakami on my birth certificate? No, it doesn't. Now go away.

You're So Pretty When You Smile

Hands and face pressed against cold glass, Shuichi watched the snow fall down. The sprinkly white stuff had been coming down all night and all morning, and the young singer hoped he would get the day off from work. Then… then he would get to cuddle up with Yuki and sit by the fire. Well, that was if Yuki allowed it. Shuichi pulled away from the window, hands cold, and turned around to face Yuki.

"If you don't have anything better to do, you could go and shovel the show." Yuki said, glaring at the boy. "I have an interview."

"Oh… ok." Shuichi pouted. He hadn't done anything wrong yet today. Why was Yuki so huffy? "Yuki, are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Are you really?"

"Yes!" Yuki snapped. Shuichi only pouted more, waiting for the truth. Yuki glared at him, and Shuichi glared back.

"I hate snow, happy now?" Yuki admitted.

"Yup." With a kiss to the tip of Yuki's ear, Shuichi was off to the closet, poking around for his coat.

"Brat… " The novelist rubbed his ear, and retreated to his computer.

Meanwhile, Shuichi put on his coat, wrapped as scarf around his neck (this was most important to the vocalist), and tugged on a hat and gloves. After he walked over to the door and kicked his slippers off, the boy put on his usual sneakers and looked around for the shovel. "Shovel… shovel… shovel!" It was standing right next to the door. Shuichi grabbed it and hurried outside.

As soon as his feet hit the ground, Shuichi wished he had some kind of boots. The snow went up midway to his knees. Shuichi sighed and started shoveling himself out. Slowly, a double wide path formed from the door of the house to the sidewalk. Shuichi cleared out the space in front of the garage, so that Yuki could drive out easily, and made a path from the first path to the driveway. He even scraped the ice off of the paths, so that Yuki wouldn't slip.

Admiring his work, Shuichi felt he should go back inside. His hands were numb, as well as his feet, and the cold air wasn't especially good for his voice. He tried to ignore his runny nose. Shovel aside; the boy had the sudden urge to build a snowman, at least a small one. Besides, Shuichi thought, not taking advantage of such perfectly sticking snow would be a crime. And, it might cheer Yuki up; despite the fact he hated the snow.

Shuichi set his mind to work and grabbed two fistfuls of snow, shaping them into one ball. Adding clumps to the ball and keeping it even, until he had a ball the size of his head. He placed it atop a bunch of unshoveled snow, where he was sure Yuki would see it when he left his house. After he made another, somewhat smaller ball, and placed it atop the previous. Adding a third ball for the head, Shuichi looked around for pebbles or something for the eyes. He wandered over to the neighbor's gravel driveway, and snuck away two stones, placing them where eyes should be. He took the hat off of his head and placed it on the snowman's head. There.

Quite satisfied with his work, and also quite cold, the pop star rushed into the house, shaking snow of and out of his shoes and clothes. Shuichi shivered, and grabbed the blanket of off the couch, wrapping it around himself. It was colder inside than out. Shuichi looked for Yuki, hoping to show off his work, but also hoping his lover would warm him up, in a sense. He found Yuki in his usual spot, typing away at the computer. Skipping over to him, Shuichi planted himself in Yuki's lap.

"Can't you see that I'm busy?" Yuki scowled at Shuichi. Stupid brat.

Shuichi pouted. He had _not_ gone through all of that hard work to be ignored, as well as freezing cold. "Yuki!"

"What!" Yuki glared at Shuichi, whose face was rather pale. "What's wrong with you?"

"I went outside and shoveled the snow. And I made you a surprise. And now I'm really, really cold." Shuichi rubbed his hands together, and curled up against Yuki's chest. "And you're being mean."

Yuki stifled a groan. "Let's get you into bed."

"What? Yuki? But… its morning… isn't sex better at night?" Shuichi asked.

"… not for sex, you moron. If you get sick, that manager of yours will never leave me alone. C'mon." Yuki sat up, and Shuichi moved out of his lap, clumsily standing up. He followed his lover, a bit surprised when Yuki led him into his own bedroom. Yuki usually only let him sleep there after sex.

"Get in." Yuki pointed at the bed, instructing Shuichi as one would a dog being forced into a kennel.

Shuichi pouted some more before climbing into the bed. "Yuuuuuuuuukiii."

"What."

"Will you stay with me?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"For a little bit?"

"No!"

"Yuukiii!"

"Brat." Yuki muttered as he sat down on the bed, Shuichi's hand is his and his head on his lap. "What were you doing out there for so long, you're freezing!" Yuki scolded. He knew he had asked the brat to shovel the snow, he hadn't told him to sit out there to no end.

"I already told you what I did! And you didn't even see it!" Shuichi looked up at Yuki, frowning as he pulled up the covers.

"… I'll go look later." Yuki said. Deciding that being a jerk to the brat today wouldn't work, he squeezed Shuichi's cold hand, hoping to give some warmth. Then, he got up and took the comforter from the foot of the bed and wrapped it around Shuichi. "Is that better?" he asked.

Shuichi nodded. Because it was better, somewhat. He rubbed his hands together again, and curled up for extra warmth. Yuki gave in and lay down behind Shuichi wrapping his arms around the boy and pulling him closer. "Is this okay?"

Shuichi made an appreciative sound. Yuki holding him was his new favorite way to warm up.

Yuki stayed until he was sure Shuichi had fallen asleep. He left with a kiss to the top of Shuichi's pink head.

The novelist made his way to the kitchen, where he made hot soup for Shuichi. Setting it aside in a bowl, he covered it with a plate to keep it warm. It was easier this way (Shuichi didn't get along with the pots). When he was done with this, Yuki called Tohma (possibly the easiest way to tell NG of Shuichi's absence) and found out that NG was closed for the day anyway. After dressing for his interview, he wrote Shuichi a note, saying that there was soup for him, that he had called NG, and that he was going out for a bit. He left the note on a bedside table, and after a last glance to make sure Shuichi was sleeping ok, Yuki was off.

Shuichi woke up somewhere in the late afternoon, thoroughly warmed up, and not at all surprised to find that Yuki wasn't still wrapped around him. "Figures." He muttered, before he saw the note. The boy picked it up and read the few scribbled words.

_Brat-_

_There's hot soup in the kitchen. Eat._

_I already called NG; no one's going in today._

_Don't go outside again!_

_Stay warm._

_- Yuki_

Shuichi smiled to himself, glad to know that Yuki did care a bit. He got up and wrapped the comforter around himself, dragging it behind him like a king's robes as he walked to the kitchen. Shuichi found his soup, still warm for the most part, and ate as he had been instructed. The soup was yummy, as all of Yuki's other food, and he was finished soon.

The singer soon felt tired again, and unsure why, clambered back to bed, his head now aching with every move he made. The thought that he was sick barely fled through Shuichi's mind. Being sick was not an option. Besides, if he was sick, he couldn't have sex with Yuki.

No, Shuichi would not believe it. He tried falling asleep again, but the eerie quiet of the house wouldn't let him. Putting on music made his head hurt more. Even Ryuichi couldn't help him. Shuichi gave up, and started wondering when Yuki would get home.

Waiting for what seemed to be hours for the familiar click of the door knob, Shuichi finally heard it. He listened intently as Yuki took off his shoes, and hung his jacket up, and then as his feet padded down the hallway. Shuichi looked up as Yuki appeared in the door way.

"Welcome home!" Shuichi sat up, arms outstretched. Yuki ignored him, instead walked over to the boy, sitting down and raising a hand to Shuichi's forehead. Shuichi dropped his arms and let Yuki do his check up; it was nice seeing the otherwise nonchalant author care.

Yuki scowled. "I'll go get a thermometer." He said, disappearing to the bathroom, and returning silently. "Open your mouth." Yuki commanded, and the tone of his voice warned Shuichi not to screw around. Shuichi did as instructed and felt the thermometer slide under his tongue. It was too pointy, he thought, and hard. Not hard like when Yuki was in his mouth, but unpleasantly—not to mention unchangeably hard. No, he definitely liked the taste of Yuki better, he decided. The thermometer beeped and Shuichi glanced up at his nurse, with small, hopeful smile, but Yuki simply frowned again as he took it out.

"38.1" Yuki stated.

"Is that bad?"

"You have a fever, moron. Go to sleep." Yuki pushed the boy back onto the bed and started to leave. Shuichi grabbed his sleeve, not about to let him leave. "Stay with me?" he asked, not for the first time that day.

"No. I don't need to get sick too." Yuki pulled on his sleeve.

"It's your fault I'm sick!"

"How so?"

"You're the one who made me shovel the snow!"

"First of all, I asked you to, so you could have said no. Second of all, you're the one who sat out there longer than you needed to."

"I was scraping the ice off so you wouldn't slip! And the snowman was to make you smile!" Shuichi pouted, slightly. "You're so pretty when you smile." He said in a quiet voice.

"Freak." Yuki felt the grip on his sleeve loosen as he sat own on the bed, lying down next to Shuichi. He turned away, onto his side, and tried to sleep.

"Yukiii!"

"What? I'm here, aren't I?"

Shuichi pouted and turned away as well. He wrapped his arms around himself, and pulled his legs up to his chest.

After the long lack of complains, Yuki gave in and turned around. "Come here."

Shuichi only scooted further away.

"Brat." Yuki moved closer and pulled Shuichi into his arms, curling his legs up, parallel to the others. Shuichi tried pulling away, but Yuki held on tight.

"You're such a baby." Yuki commented.

"Am not!"

"Are too." Yuki said, blowing his bangs out of his face.

Shuichi knocked both their legs and blankets out of place, turning around and pinning Yuki onto his back as he kissed him forcefully. Yuki protested at first, and he knew he could easily pry Shuichi off of him, but let him continue on. Reaching his tongue into the far back of Yuki's mouth, practically not letting him breathe, Shuichi made sure his lover's mouth was thoroughly explored before he pulled away.

"I'm not a baby." Shuichi said as he collapsed onto Yuki, shaking from the kiss and from the cold of the missing covers. His head hurt again, and Yuki simply sighed as he grabbed and covers and covered them again.

In Celsius, what they use to measure temperature everywhere but the US. Probably between 100-102 in Fahrenheit.

Hope you liked it. Please review, it keeps me alive.


End file.
